The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Photinia plant, botanically known as Photinia glabra, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Parred’.
The new Photinia is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Kulnurra, NSW Australia. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new Photinia cultivars with attractive habit and foliage.
The new cultivar originated from open pollination with Photinia ‘Red Robin’ (not patented) as the female parent with an unknown male parent in 1996. The cultivar ‘Parred’ was discovered and selected by the Inventor in 1997 as a single plant within the progeny of the open pollination.
The first asexual reproduction of the new Photinia was in 1997 by terminal cuttings at Kulnurra, Australia. The unique features of this new Photinia are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.